L'alcool délie les langues
by lumi's
Summary: Camus quelques bouteilles de vin et de cognac, un amour qu'il pense impossible. Camus / Saga


Tout le monde au domaine s'accordait pour dire que Camus était vraiment la personne la plus dépourvue d'émotions qu'ils connaissaient, oui mais voilà par moment, même lui avait besoin de libérer la pression.

Avec son visage si impassible en toute circonstance, que se soit lors d'un combat ou encore lors d'une soirée entre chevaliers d'or, qui avaient lieu assez souvent depuis leurs résurrections, il affichait toujours cet air indifférent, hautain, comme s'il était au dessus de toutes leurs considérations. Ce que personne ne comprenait, il était exactement comme eux, il avait combattu auprès de Shion et des autres renégats contre Athéna, il était à leurs côtés encore contre le mur des lamentations, il était revenu à la vie en même temps qu'eux, reprit son poste de gardien du onzième temple.

Alors pourquoi diable, s'entêtait-il à faire comme si ils n'étaient que quantité négligeable. Même Milo qui pourtant était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami auprès de Verseau, ne trouvait de réponses à ces questions que les autres ne cessaient de lui poser. Parce que si le onzième gardien s'entêtait à garder son air de glaçon, les autres eux avaient plus ou moins essayé de créer une ambiance de famille dans le Domaine. Enfin disons que Shion avait beaucoup insisté pour que cette ambiance s'installe petit à petit.

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant, que les onze ainsi que le Pope passaient nombre de journées et de soirées ensembles, en dehors des entraînements et des réunions obligatoires pour tout le monde. Certaines amitié avaient vue le jour au fil de ces soirées, mais pour le moment rien de vraiment flagrant, si ce n'est qu'un certain chevalier du Cancer qui refusait que quiconque s'approche de lui à moins de dix mètres, essayait maintenant de se rapprocher d'un Capricorne beaucoup moins dévoué à sa déesse qu'auparavant, lui aussi avait finit par comprendre que bien qu'il soit un chevalier, il avait aussi une vie, qu'il pouvait mener à peu prés normalement sans pour autant passer ses journées agenouillé devant la statue d'Athéna qui trônait dans son temple. C'est ainsi que ces deux là avaient à plusieurs reprises dîné au restaurant, voir un film ou simplement boire un verre dans un bar d'Athènes. Petit à petit une amitié sincère avait fini par naître entre ces deux méditerranéens. Certaines mauvaises langues du Domaine dont Kanon faisait partie, supposé qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre ces deux là, mais n'ayant aucunes preuves pour étayer leur dire, ils s'étaient vu puni, par un Cancer et un Capricorne furieux que leur vie privée ne soit pas respectée, à nettoyer toutes les marches des temples du caner et du capricorne à l'eau froide sous la pluie. Depuis ce jour plus aucune rumeur sans fondements ne fut entendue au domaine.

Certaines étaient des plus inattendue, comme Aphrodite et Mü, bien que totalement différents c'est deux là avaient fini par se trouver un nombre impressionnant de points communs. Ils étaient touts les deux amateurs de bon thés, de l'écrivain Marcel Proust ou encore de longues heures de méditations, même si ces dernières devenaient de plus en plus souvent espacées, les deux compères privilégiant l'entretien du jardin du Domaine que Shion avait accordé au Poisson à l'arrière du palais. Ce qui n'était encore qu'une friche il y a quelques mois, était maintenant devenu un magnifique parterre de fleurs où se mêlait avec une harmonie sans faille, les rosiers d'Aphrodite des fleurs formant des plates bandes multicolores telles que les Stork's Bill, les Blue Gem's avec leur couleur mauves, les Bindweed avec leur blancheur immaculée, des Spanish Oyster ramenaient par Shura lors de son dernier voyage dans son pays d'origine , des Lantana d'un jaune éclatant, que les deux chevaliers entretenaient avec amour.

En bref chacun essayait de faire en sorte que quitte à avoir une nouvelle vie, autant essayer de faire en sorte que cette dernière se passe bien, tous sauf un, qui lui ne voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout d'un bon œil leur façon de faire, non que le fait que ses confrères soient heureux le gène tant que ça, c'est juste que pour lui il n'y en avait qu'un qui comptait et ce dernier était en permanence accaparé par un autre, pas moyen de s'en approcher sans que ce qui lui sert de sangsue soit collé à lui. Alors forcément ça ne donne pas envie de se lier avec les autres si celui qu'il admire depuis bien longtemps ne le voit pas. En tout cas c'était dans cet état d'esprit que Camus resta chez lu ce soir là, tranquillement installé dans son canapé un bon livre de Jan Weiss, le dormeur du Zodiaque, sur les genoux, ses petites lunettes qu'il ne portait que rarement sur le guéridon en bois où trônait aussi une lampe sur pied en acajou, tout était prêt pour qu'il passe une excellente soirée.

Et pourtant tel ne fut pas le cas, il avait à peine finit de se préparer à souper que Milo débarqua comme à son habitude sans frapper, lui demandant avec véhémence combien de temps encore il allait rester cloitré chez lui. Le Verseau n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre à quoi bon, personne ne le ferait sortir d'ici sans qu'il ne soit d'accord et il ne l'était pas, il voulait juste manger son repas, lire son livre avant d'aller tout naturellement se coucher. Comme toujours le Scorpion redescendit chez lui en poussant un juron et claquant la porte d'entrée, Camus ne s'en offusqua aucunement, il avait l'habitude, c'était toujours de cette façon que Milo sortait. Le Verseau savait lui pourquoi le Scorpion participait à ces soirées, non que la compagnie des autres le dérange, au contraire le scorpion aimait ça, mais il y allait surtout pour essayer de se faire remarquer par l'un d'entre eux, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile quand cette personne vous regarde comme si vous étiez toujours un gamin de six ans qui viens d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Camus en venait à souhaiter que pour une fois Milo arrive à ses fins, de cette façon il aurait peut être enfin une chance d'avoir la paix, son ami serait bien trop occuper à roucouler pour venir le déranger, sans compter que si le Scorpion s'occupait bien de son amant, lui aurait peut être une chance de pouvoir avoir celui qu'il aime, rien que pour lui.

Le Verseau secoua la tête, assez de rêverie inutile, jamais Milo n'y arriverai surtout pas avec sa gouaille légendaire, si vous vouliez faire d'une soirée une catastrophe, invitait Milo et vous aurez droit à une avalanche de reproches plus spontanés les uns que les autres, sans oublier les dégradations dans votre mobilier, Milo était un charmant garçon, mais l'alcool le rendait un peu trop spontané envers les autres, il vous disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans se soucier des conséquences. Ça lui avait joué des tours à plusieurs reprises, depuis Aldébarran veillait bien à ce que Milo ne boive pas trop, ce n'était pas toujours de tout repos, le Scorpion pouvait être sournois, comme la fois où il avait mit des somnifères dans le verre du Taureau, ce dernier avait dormi pendant une semaine, inquiétant au passage tout le Domaine. Ce n'est que bien des jours plus tard que Milo était venu s'excuser auprès du second gardien avec une mine défaite, tellement il avait eu peur d'avoir tué Aldébarran. Il ne pensait pas qu'une moitié de tube de somnifère lui ferait ça. Mais en le voyant allongé là avec les tuyaux partout le Scorpion avait eu très peur, depuis il faisait encore des bêtises plus grosses que lui, mais maintenant elles ne touchaient plus les êtres humains.

Camus alla dans le sous-sol de son temple, chercher une bonne bouteille de Pétrus 1961, même si cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ce soir il avait plus que besoin d'un petit remontant. Il se servit un verre et commença sa lecture, il était tellement passionné par ce qu'il lisait, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il l'avait fini, qu'à cela ne tienne ne devant pas bouger, il alla en chercher une autre, remontant au passage un cognac Hennessy, il s'installa de nouveau confortablement dans son fauteuil pour finir son livre tout en sirotant sa deuxième bouteille de vin. Quand cette dernière aussi fut vide, il s'attaqua au cognac, oui mais voilà, avec ce qu'il avait déjà bu il ne pouvait plus lire, il repoussa violemment le livre sur la table basse qui s'y écrasa dans un grand bruit sourd, avant de se lever et de tituber jusqu'à la cuisine, où il prit un verre à cognac, dans lequel il déposa le liquide tout en le faisant tourner sur le plan de travail pour le faire chauffer, il avait beau être un peu éméché, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant comment faire. Voir se liquide brun-doré tournoyer ainsi le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas sourit ainsi depuis des années, il n'avait d'ailleurs plus bu autant, depuis aussi longtemps, la dernière fois devait être après la mort d'Isaac, ce jour là il avait bu jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se lever. Le jeune garçon avait perdu la vie en tentant de sauver celle de Hyoga, il en était fier, mais en même temps il en éprouver une grande tristesse, Isaac avait été son tout premier élève, il avait des capacités et des prédispositions innées que n'avait pas l'actuel Cygne. Il aurait fait un magnifique chevalier du Verseau, si le destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement.

Il était rentré quelques jours au Sanctuaire, emmenant Hyoga avec lui, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, ce dernier le suivait comme son ombre, la tête basse, les larmes aux yeux et cet air de culpabilité qui ne le quittait pas. Camus n'en pouvait plus aussi confia-t-il le gamin au bon soin d'un des nombreux chevaliers d'argent présent avant de regagner son temple, et d'y vider une bonne partie de sa cave. C'était Milo et Aldébarran qui l'avait retrouvé inanimé en plein milieu de son salon, il lui avait fallut plusieurs jours avant de recouvrer ses esprits. Milo ne l'avait que rarement laissé seul, conscient que son ami avait besoin d'aide, il avait même demandé au Pope d'intervenir, mais ce dernier lui avait assuré ne rien pouvoir faire, Camus devait surmonter sa peine et revenir de lui même.

Pourtant le Verseau était persuadé à cette époque et toujours maintenant d'avoir entendu la voix grave, forte et rassurante du représentant d'Athéna dans ses cauchemars, il était persuadé que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait réussi à surmonter ce drame.

C'est ce qui lui donna la force de sortir de chez lui en titubant, il n'entendait plus aucune musique venant des temples, la petite fête devait être finie maintenant, il se demanda qu'elle heure il pouvait bien être, de toute façon il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il était quasiment au milieu des temples. Encore trois et il serait arrivé à destination. Plus il se rapprochait du temple en question, plus son cœur battait la chamade, il avait beau être complétement imbibé d'alcool, une partie de son cerveau lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de renoncer, qu'il allait souffrir, mais Camus s'en fichait, il en avait plus qu'assez de rester là sans rien faire, alors si il ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie seul, il devait continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire et surtout ne pas flancher.

Enfin il arriva au troisième temple, il y pénétra lentement, se retenant à chaque colonnes qu'y se trouvait sur son passage. Il resta un moment hésitant devant la porte, devait-il frapper ou bien faire comme Milo et entrer directement, il opta pour la seconde solution. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un fin lacet de lumière s'échappait de la porte prouvant que les propriétaires n'étaient pas encore couché, aussi fut-il des plus surpris de trouver Kanon assis sur le canapé devant une tasse de café et un match de hockey sur glace. Passé le temps de surprise pour tous les deux, Camus se jeta sur Kanon en lui criant dessus.

— « Tu es encore là toi! Tu n'en as pas assez de lui coller aux fesses de cette façon! Saga est peut être ton jumeaux, mais tu n'as pas le droit de l'accaparer de la sorte! Va-t-en loin de lui! Laisse le vivre comme bon lui semble!

— Écoute Camus, je t'assure que tu te trom....

— Oui bien sûr, je me fais des idées, tu es toujours avec lui, on ne peut jamais passer un peu de temps ensemble, parce que tu le veilles comme une mère poule! Que je sache tu n'es pas sa mère.

— Non, mais je suis son frère et on a longtemps été séparé, on a besoin de temps pour se retrouver.

— Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici? demanda Saga en sortant à moitié endormi de sa chambre.

— On a de la visite, mais il est un peu … comment dire... complètement saoul.

— D'abord je suis pas saoul, et toi je t'ai dit de te mêler de tes affaires!!! Est-ce que je te dis moi que Milo se transi d'amour pour toi et que bête comme tu es! Tu vois rien!

— Ouais, bah je crois que je vais faire du café fort, très fort, il va en avoir besoin le Verseau, je te le laisse Saga.

— Kanon, il a raison pour Milo, on l'a tous remarqué, va le voir, je m'occupe de lui.

— On en a déjà discuté, je n'ai pas le droit de …

— De quoi? Hein ? Milo y t'aime et toi tu le fais souffrir, Saga lui y ferait jamais ça!!

—Il est marrant le glaçon quand il a bu? «

Après avoir autant bu, Camus commença tout à coup à en ressentir les effets, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant tomber tête la première sur le sol du troisième temple. Heureusement pour lui Saga fut plus rapide et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se casse quelque chose. Le Verseau ouvrit un peu les yeux.

— « Saga... Je... je t'aime. murmura-t-il dans un souffle avant de s'endormir.

— A ton avis il fera quelle tête demain? demanda Kanon »

Saga ne se préoccupa plus de son jumeau, emmenant Camus jusque dans sa chambre, l'allongeant avec délicatesse sur son lit. Tendrement il lui caressa les cheveux, avant d'embrasser son front et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Allongé sur son lit les bras croisés sous sa tête Saga souriait, Camus ne se rappellerai peut être pas de ça demain, mais l'entendre se disputer avec Kanon pour lui, lui avait fait chaud au cœur, mais par dessus tout c'était le « je t'aime » à peine murmurer qui lui avait empli le cœur d'une douce chaleur. Peut être après tout que l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas aussi morne et triste qu'il l'avait pensé. Et en voyant le Verseau se bouiner contre lui dans son sommeil, il était quasiment sûr que l'avenir serait radieux auprès de lui.


End file.
